transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Junkion Board Archive October 2029
Junkion Message: 12/16 Posted Author Junkrassic Park studio rubble ruin Mon Oct 13 Monstereo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I've been sweeping away the mess for a while now and I propose a landing field be put where the studio once stood. All those in favor, bang your head! All those opposed, talk to the hand. Junkion Message: 12/17 Posted Author ooc Note Thu Oct 16 Wreck-Gar ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ OOC Hi folks, Not posted here yet (been sooo tired icly and lazy) but hey and cool to have so many Junks around. Icly/oocly i'm here for you, so if there is anything you want to do then please page me. I will help in any way I can as long as I can. As i've been informed buy the monstrous one we have a base in Junkrassic Park. Cool, Now i've gotta find it, I'm in orlando and can't see it... OOCly i'll leave the shuttle there for a while until we can work out a place to leave it safely locked up. Also if you want an object to do something funny/cool i can code to a decent degree so i can help with little thingies. Anyways Do as you like and like what you do... Now get outta here you numbskulls... :) Wreck (The king of Sting, the Count of Montifisto, The Baron of Broken Bones) Gar Junkion Message: 12/18 Posted Author Junkrassic Park Thu Oct 16 Monstereo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ OOC It's in Hollywood California. Enter california, enter Los Angeles, enter Hollywood, enter Junkrassic Park, go north to KNUJ Studios Theme Park, enter KNUJ Studio, hidden exit down. Also you can go up into an old Junkion players office. He got a sensor station and a repair drone in the form of 'the worlds most comfortable chair'... You can put up a quarters object in the Motel Six room. Junkion Message: 12/19 Posted Author Star 76 Sun Oct 19 Monstereo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Monstereo appears on screen. He cuts a giant ribbon. It blows away into the crowd of spectators, cloaking them and causing much unnecessary fuss. Monstereo smiles, putting a pairt of giant scirros behind his back. "Junkrassic Park proudly presents the new Starport 76 Landing Pad. Built over the ruins of the oooolllllld Star Studios. We are now equipped to recieve and send away many happy flying space fairing folk. Complete with A shuttle terminal thats part of the Interplanetary Shuttle Hub courtesy of Bryant Enterprises. Cya!" OOC Thanks to Hazard for intalling and making things run right. If you come across a glitch, please let him know politely. Junkion Message: 12/20 Posted Author Dee-Winged #2 DO NOT TRANSLATE ME! Tue Oct 21 Dee-Kal ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I smurf perfectly good English - thank you very much! And what Blaster wrote is *NOT* what I said! If anything, he Junked it up... My wings were damaged during a Con skirmish. They were removed for reconstruction. Present situation - no wings means no flight ability in either mode, and no ability at all in hovermode. So I cannot 'transform and roll out' right now. I cannot carry out rescue, transport or recon missions. Okay? I am told it will take a while to get everything together for a refit and upgrade. Blaster is right, I am a 'girl-Perceptor'. He cannot roll out, either (and nor can Blaster). I am also a cadet - one who is behind with her lessons! Most of this training is EDC-based, but I do not wish to ignore, or be excluded from, Autobot City. Far from! While waiting for my upgrades, it seems good form to work on my other grades - my education. Then I will be better equipped when I carry out missions later. In fact, it makes a good incentive - to pass my exams before I am due for my refit. THAT is what I meant in my post. I want everyone to know Deeky is studying hard! Please help her along! ^-^ Category:Reports